A stroking ball-type constant velocity joint facilitates rotational movement between a driving shaft and a driven shaft. The stroking ball-type joint is especially useful in applications wherein the driving and driven shafts are angled with respect to one another. The stroking ball-type joint includes an inner joint member attached to one of the shafts and an outer joint member attached to the other shaft. The inner and outer joint members define grooves which cooperate to form passages. Roller balls are positioned in the passages and torque is transmitted between the shafts with the roller balls.
Stroking ball-type joints can include six-balls or eight-balls. Generally, six-ball stroking ball-type joints provide greater stroke and angle capabilities than eight-ball joints. On the other hand, eight-ball joints generally can be more compact than six-ball joints. It would be desirable to develop a stroking ball-type joint having the advantage of compactness provided by eight-ball joints with the stroke and angle capabilities of six-ball joints, at the same time NVH (Noise Vibration and Harshness) characteristics and mechanical efficiency are improved.